mi pequeña pervertida
by crayola94
Summary: se sintió expuesto, solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ella lo miraba de una forma lasciva-q-que h-hace a-aquí s-señorita H-Hyuuga- tartamudeo,  ella sonrió mientras se desanudaba la corbata y avanzaba hacia el –sensei,no cree que hace mucho calor-
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, aquí con una nueva historia y discúlpenme por no actualizar las otras, pero es que estado ocupada con la escuela, ya saben la tareas, los exámenes y todo eso, y se preguntaran por que en vez de subir esta no actualice las otras, pues verán esta idea me la dio mi hermana y comencé a escribirla y esto salió, así que no me maten y prometo actualizar pronto las otras_

.

.

.

_Resumen: Lo quedo mirando fíjate, él se sintió expuesto, solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ella lo miraba de una forma lasciva-q-que h-hace a-aquí s-señorita H-Hyuuga- tartamudeo pensando que si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes lo hubiera encontrado como dios lo trajo al mundo, ella sonrió mientras se desanudaba la corbata y avanzaba hacia el –sensei, no cree que hace mucho calor-_

.

.

.

Era una mañana soleada, todo estaba en calma, hasta que un portazo rompió el silencio que había en la habitación-Onii-chan~-una voz dulce y amable dijo pero drásticamente cambio a una de molestia y enojo-Levántate huevon (flojo)-mientras un vaso de agua fría era tirado a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules se levantó inmediatamente-que demonios, si es domingo-dijo molesto

-ya es tarde, Onii-chan-dijo con la misma voz azucarada la pequeña rubia de ojos azules con una tierna carita de ángel-además prometiste llevarme al parque de diversiones-

-a mi no me engañas enana, lo dulce no va contigo, pequeña demonio-dijo tirando sobre la cama y haciéndole cosquillas

- Onii-chan para, para –decía entre risas la niña

-Naruko, Naruto el desayuno está listo-dijo una voz grave desde la puerta de la habitación

-oh, abuelo Naruto me esta molestando-dijo Naruko con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados sentada en la cama

-Naruto deja de molestar a tu hermana, y bajen a desayunar-dijo un hombre de plateado cabello y ojos oscuros con una sonrisa feliz al ver a sus nietos

Naruto se encontraba lavando los trastos después de un rico desayuno, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, inmediatamente Naruko corrió a contestar

-bueno, quien habla-

-_soy Tsunade, Naruko me puedes pasar a Naruto-_

-claro oba-chan- de repente una sonrisa diabólica asomo a los labios de la pequeña

-Onii-chan te busca una chica al teléfono- dijo con una risita

-oh, dame eso-dijo Naruto arrebatándole inmediatamente el teléfono de la mano

-hola nena, sabia que me llamarías después de lo de anoche-dijo con una voz ronca y sensual

-_Naruto no te hable para saber lo que hiciste anoche- la voz en la otra línea contesto_

-oh abuela, que paso – Naruto fulmino a Naruko con la mirada

-_¡No me digas abuela! Todavía soy muy joven-_

-si claro y yo no he nacido- respondió con voz burlona

_-como sea Naruto te hable para preguntarte si todavía buscas empleo-_

-claro que si, las plazas para profesor están muy solicitadas y la mayoría te pide experiencia-

_-Naruto yo tengo una plaza pero como profesor interino no sé si te interese-_

-por supuesto que me interesa -

_-está bien Naruto, te espero mañana a primera hora en la escuela-_

Naruto colgó el teléfono, sonrió y grito-ya tengo empleo-mientras Jiraya sonreía-ya era hora de que ayudaras con los gastos- y Naruko sonrió-me alegro por ti Onii-chan pero llévame al parque de diversiones-

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano cosa que sorprendió a Naruko y Jiraya

-qué bueno que te levantaste Onii-chan así no llegare tarde a la escuela-Naruko dijo vestida con su uniforme y tomando el desayuno

-cállate mocosa-dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello

-oh, Onii-chan te ves muy bien – dijo Naruko observándolo de pies a cabeza a Naruto que vestía un traje con la corbata mal anudada

-ven aquí Naruto, te voy a arreglar esa corbata-le dijo Jiraya a lo que se acercó Naruto

Naruto termino su desayuno y llevo a Naruko a la escuela en uno de los dos autos de su abuelo y luego se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora

-hola Shizune, está la vieja-le dijo Naruto a la secretaria

-ah, hola Naruto, tenía tiempo de no verte - la chica dijo con una sonrisa-Tsunade-sama te espera adentro-

-gracias Shizune y que gusto volver a verte- Naruto le dijo antes de dirigirse a la oficina

-Ei abuela-saludo Naruto a la mujer rubia de ojos color miel que estaba sentada cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio

-qué bueno que viniste temprano Naruto y ya te dije que no me digas abuela-Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada- bueno aquí está tu reglamento –le extendió una hoja de papel-y tengo que decir las 3 reglas más importantes de este institución-lo miro fijamente mientras levantaba el dedo índice- 1.- tienes que venir temprano –levanto el dedo medio-2.- ¡deja de llamarme abuela! Esa no está en el reglamento pero yo soy la directora así que no me digas abuela, vieja o cualquier cosa parecida-

-Este bien Tsunade ya lo entendí y cuál es la tercera

Levanto el dedo anular- 3.- Y la más importante, no te debes relacionar amorosamente con tus alumnas-

-eso ya lo sé vieja, además no me interesan las niñas, no soy pedófilo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-espero que sea cierto Naruto y ya deja de ¡decirme vieja! Además te toca el primer salón de segundo e impartes la materia de anatomía-

-si eso es todo, ya me voy abuela- Naruto dijo antes de salir por la puerta no sin antes escuchar a Tsunade repelar por decirle abuela.

Naruto llego a la puerta de su salón en el que se podía escuchar el grito de un estudiante-hora libre- y otros que gritaban-no puede ser mejor, salgamos de acá- Naruto sonrió, abrió la puerta y entro

-buenos días alumnos, soy Namikaze Naruto el nuevo maestro de anatomía- termino con una sonrisa

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y escucho "que joven es" "que guapo esta" "hasta que hay algo bueno" (quien será) "por ti me vuelvo gay "y con eso descubrió al chistosito gay (por favor no se valla a ofender nadie, yo no tengo nada en contra de las personas homosexuales)

-muy bien eso es suficiente, las reglas son: lleguen temprano y tienen 5 minutos de tolerancia, cumplan con sus tareas si no lo hacen no tienen derecho a examen, y sobre todo no falten ya que cada clase tiene continuidad y la última y más importante es aprobar los exámenes. Con eso ya pasaron la asignatura, ¿alguna pregunta, duda o sugerencia?

-no, pues así está bien fácil-hablo un chico castaño con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas con claro sarcasmo en su voz

Una chica castaña levanto la mano –si señorita- la chica se sonrojo un poco y le pregunto – ¿Namikaze-sensei tiene novia?-, Naruto sonrió y le respondió –las preguntas eran sobre la clase, no sobre mí- la chica se sonrojo como un tomate-pero te la contestare, la verdad no tengo novia-

-que interesante-dijo una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados que recargaba sobre su palma izquierda su mejilla, Naruto al escucharlo dirigió su mirada a la chica que había hablado-¿Qué le parece tan interesante señorita?-hizo un ademan par que le digiera su nombre

-Hyuuga Hinata, pero para usted Hinata y lo que me parece interesante es usted- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole el ojo, Naruto pensó en ese momento que en sus 25 años no había recibido coqueteo tan directos y mucho menos lo esperaba viniendo de una niña

-si tan interesante soy para usted, mi clase lo será más, no lo cree señorita Hyuuga-dijo Naruto con seriedad -bueno chicos continuemos con la clase-se dio la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón

-valla que está bien equipado, sensei-dijo Hinata observándolo con ningún disimulo mientras dos rubias, una pelirrosa y una castaña se rompían a reír a carcajadas seguidas de todo el grupo

-me alegra que tengan buen sentido del humor, señorita Hyuuga, espero que así de buena sea en sus materias- dijo volteándose y mirándola con una ceja alzada

-la verdad me dicen que se me da muy mal los chistes, así que no lo prometo nada en las materias-dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes

Naruto después de eso no dijo nada, explico un poco de su clase luego dejo una tarea y dejo salir a sus alumnos, Hinata fue la última en salir, se acercó lo suficiente a Naruto y le dijo…

Continuara…

_Oh, que les pareció, dejen su comentario para ver si vale la pena continuar y si, sé que es muy cortó pero no pude llegar a más, así que dejen su comentario._

Crayola94

11 de diciembre del 2011


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola que tal a todos, aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste, también quiero agradecer a todos los que me pusieron en favoritos, en alerta de historia y claro también a __nataliuzumaki__, a Daisuke_Haoru, a __Celestita__ , a __Minna-Chan15__ , a Yuhoelmer, a Drakoo y __Gazetta Kaorii__ por su reviews que me animaron a seguir con esta historia y me alegra que les haya gustado la historia._

_._

_._

_Resumen: Lo quedo mirando fíjate, él se sintió expuesto, solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ella lo miraba de una forma lasciva-q-que h-hace a-aquí s-señorita H-Hyuuga- tartamudeo pensando que si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes lo hubiera encontrado como dios lo trajo al mundo, ella sonrió mientras se desanudaba la corbata y avanzaba hacia el –sensei, no cree que hace mucho calor-_

_._

_._

_._

**-**mm enkjckejklljriso fjuke lkjka priknkmelkjra vjkekjs qujier…

-Dobe por favor traga lo que tienes en la boca y después hablas-dijo Sasuke viendo a su amigo con asco ya que cada vez que intentaba decir algo se le salía uno que otro trozo de comida

- bueno como te decía, no me lo puedo creer como están de precoces la juventud de ahora-dijo Naruto ya habiendo tragado su comida

- Naruto que te quejas, tú eras así hace un par de años- Sasuke rodo los ojos

-si pero yo no coqueteaba con mis maestros- levanto las manos haciendo énfasis en lo que dijo

- si y eso es bueno porque si coquetearas con ellos serias gay-y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro

-diablos Sasuke te hablo enserio –dijo Naruto exasperado

-si, yo también lo hago, y bueno ¿que piensas hacer con la chiquilla esa _Jiuga?-_pregunto Sasuke ya enserio

-es Hyuuga, y pues no se-dijo pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello

-bueno al menos dime, ella es ¡sexi!, porque si lo es yo no me resistiría-hablo Sasuke con una cara de pervertido

-es que no importa si es ¡sexi! o no, es mi alumna y no puedo hacer nada, es contra las reglas-dijo el rubio empezando a exasperarse de nuevo

-si pero el reglamento también prohíbe que ella te acose ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina

-si pero al parecer no se lo toma enserio, es mas creo que ni lo ha leído, mira nada mas lo que me hizo hoy al salir de clases- dijo el ojiazul

**Flashback**

-me alegra que tengan buen sentido del humor, señorita Hyuuga, espero que así de buena sea en sus materias- dijo volteándose y mirándola con una ceja alzada

-la verdad me dicen que se me da muy mal los chistes, así que no lo prometo nada en las materias-dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes

Naruto después de eso no dijo nada, explico un poco de su clase luego dejo una tarea y dejo salir a sus alumnos, Hinata fue la última en salir, se acercó lo suficiente a Naruto y le dijo

-que buena estuvo la clase sensei, pero creo que le falto enseñar un poco más- dijo y le guiño un ojo antes de caminar a la salida

Naruto la vio caminar a la salida del salón contoneando las caderas.

**Fin flashback**

**-** Naruto deberías sentirte halagado, ni cuando íbamos en la prepa te coqueteaban, es mas creo que las chicas huían de ti- dijo entre risas el pelinegro

-Ei eso no es cierto solo que como estaba ahí "_sasuke-kun"- _dijo lo último imitando la voz de una chica- no veían nada más- término con molestia

-bueno yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo y ¡sexi!- dijo el pelinegro con aires de grandeza

-si claro, lo que pasa es que las chicas de nuestra generación eran ciegas-y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios

-si, lo que tu digas Naruto-dijo dándole el avionazo

-como sea no me cambies el tema Teme, dime que puedo hacer-dijo con una cara de desesperación

-ve sácala de la escuela, dale lo que quiere y te dejara en paz-aconsejo sabiamente Sasuke

-si y después me corren y me quedo sin trabajo-dijo con sarcasmo

-pues le dices a la directora que ella te provoco- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

-si como si la abuela me fuera a dar la razón a mí- contesto agobiado

-porque no, si tu tienes razón- Sasuke alzo la ceja

-si pero le creerán mas a una niña que a un adulto como yo-contesto

-¡tu! adulto pff si claro-se burlo Sasuke- además si no te gustan mis consejos no me los pidas Dobe-dijo indignado

-Sasuke por favor toma enserio esta conversación y…- una melodía los interrumpió- oh rayos me olvide por completo de Naruko-se levanto del asiento

-Dobe eres un idiota, vamos te acompaño-dijo ya camino a la salida

::::::::::::::

-enserio si hubieran visto su cara cuando le dije todo eso… fue tan gracioso - dijo Hinata haciendo caras raras

-esto es raro Hinata, tú nunca has sido así-Ino dijo mirándola sorprendida

-siempre hay una primera vez, además no esta nada mal-Hinata se mordió el labio

-si Hina tiene razón, vieron esas nalgas-temari hizo como si apretara algo en sus manos haciendo reír a todas

-temari tú tienes novio, no deberías decir esas cosas-Sakura la miro desaprobatoriamente

-tengo novio, no soy ciega, ni manca-sonrió con picardía -aunque Shikamaru tiene lo suyo-termino orgullosa de su novio

-pero enserio Hinata no deberías jugar con fuego o te quemaras- dijo Sakura riendo

-ahí, si nuestro profesor fuera el famoso modelo Uchiha Sasuke estarías igual, así que no hables-dijo Tenten mirándola con burla

-e-eso –e-es d-difere-rente- dijo Sakura tartamudeando

-es lo mismo, así que ya no digas mas-termino Hinata

-oye Hina que vas a hacer si el profesor, te da tu estate quieto-pregunto Tenten mirando a Hinata

-dudo que eso ocurra, pero si sucede no estaría mal probar –contesto Hinata pícaramente y todas se carcajearon

-oigan chicas, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, saldré con Shikamaru- dijo temari levantándose de la cama de Hinata

-te acompaño… pero no a ver a Shikamaru –Tenten dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la alfombra provocando otras risas

-mas te vale, porque es solo mio-temari dijo en forma juguetona

-como sea ya es tarde, y _el "profesorcito"_ se paso con la tarea, así que la iré a hacer- hablo esta vez Ino levantándose del sillón puff morado con puntos blanco

-cerda te acompaño –dijo la pelirrosa levantándose con pereza de

-frentona lo que tu quieres es la copia-Ino le dijo acusadoramente

-Ei yo no iré por la copia… solo a comparar nuestros trabajos-contesto Sakura y todas se carcajearon

-nos vemos, mañana Hina-dijeron todas al salir por la puerta

-adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana-dijo dándoles una sonrisa

A los pocos minutos Hinata estaba sola en su habitación, ningún grito escandaloso era escuchado.

-Onee-chan me ayudas con mi tarea-dijo una pequeña con ojos perlados y cabello castaño acercándose a la cama de Hinata

-claro Hanabi-chan- dijo mientras una sonrisa amable surcaba sus labios

:::::::::::::::

-¡NARUTO ERES UN TORPE!-gritaba furiosa Naruko

-¡ya te he dicho que lo sentía!-dijo por quinta vez Naruto

-pero si soy tu hermanita, como te pudiste olvidar de mi-reclamo haciendo pucheros

-es que otra chica ocupa sus pensamientos ahora y nmhknmkhnm- Naruto se apresuro a taparle la boca a Sasuke antes de que dijera algo comprometedor

-Onii-chan al fin tienes novia-dijo Naruko con aire de emoción que rápidamente cambio a un aura tenebrosa- no puedo creer que me dejes por una chica, yo he estado mas tiempo contigo que esa tipa y…y…- ella rompió a llorar

-teme vez lo que causas, Naruko no le creas a este, este,… Naruko deja de llorar por favor y te llevare al parque de diversiones el fin de semana-soltó rápidamente ya que no le gustaba ver llorara a Naruko

-de veras y me dejaras subir a todos los juegos que quiera- drásticamente Naruko cambio de un fuerte llanto a una sonrisa esplendida

-claro que si Naruko- y a Naruto no le quedaba duda su hermanita era bipolar

Sasuke observaba la escena y una gotita le corrió por la sien mientras murmuraba -hermanos tenían que ser-.

**Al día siguiente.**

Buenos días jóvenes espero que todos se encuentren presente, voy a pasar asistencia y después me entregaran sus tareas.

Una vez que Naruto paso lista, todos los chicos se levantaron de su asiento para dejar su cuaderno sobre el escritorio, excepto Hinata Hyuuga

-¿señorita Hyuuga, su tarea?-pregunto Naruto cruzado de brazos a un lado de su escritorio

-Para ser sincera no lo hice sensei- contesto Hinata dándole un tono sensual a lo ultimo

-Señorita Hyuuga creo que no puso atención en la clase de ayer, si no entrega tarea no tendrá derecho a examen, y por consiguiente tendrá una mala nota-dijo como advertencia

- ¿eso me lo estará repitiendo en cada clase?- pregunto Hinata restándole importancia

-continuemos con la clase-la vio con el ceño fruncido antes de darse la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón

Una vez que termino su hora, Naruto se sintió inquieto ya que en toda la clase sintió la mirada de su alumna sobre el, pero no era una mirada común como la de las demás chicas, era intensa y lo hacia sentir nervioso, al final de la clase dejo una tarea y los dejo salir, por segunda vez fue la ultima en salir, pero esta vez no le dijo nada, simplemente paso lentamente a lado de Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

En la cafetería se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten y Hinata comiendo

-Ei Hinata porque no entregaste tu tarea, si me pasaste lo último que me faltaba-dijo Temari metiéndose una fresa a la boca

-no se, solo no quise-dijo robando una fresa del plato de Temari y luego meterla a su boca- mejor hablemos de ti, como te fue ayer con Shikamaru- cambiando el tema de conversación

-ayer ¡lo hicimos!-dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-enserio-dijeron las otras cuatro al unísono con los ojos brillante

-cuéntanos todo ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Fue lindo contigo?-preguntando la pelirrosa emocionada

-no me gusto, me encanto además de que fue demasiado intenso, fue muy comprensivo y lindo, al principio no quería ya que me daba un poco de miedo, pero el tomo mi mano y me dijo que confiara en el, que nada malo me iba a pasar- Temari observaba a sus amigas que le prestaba su atención total- así que decidida lo hice, al principio me temblaba las piernas pero poco a poco me fui soltando-en ese momento vio la curiosidad en los ojos de cada una de ellas- fue lenta la subida pero ya la bajada fue intensa, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba gritar- vio como apretaban fuertemente los puños- el me susurro lentamente en el oído, ¡hazlo! se que llevas tiempo aguantándolo- en ese momento ya quería matarse de la risa, pero se resistió- así que lo hice, grite con todas mis fuerzas-solo faltaba poco, tenia que lograrlo- cuando terminamos y salimos de ahí el me dijo "lo hiciste muy bien Temari, lograste subirte a la montaña rusa"-dijo soltando la carcajada que ya tenia segundo de estar aguantando

-¿QUE?, todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de subirte a la montaña rusa-dijo Ino golpeando las manos sobre la mesa

- ¿de que pensaban que estaba hablando?-pregunto mirándolas como si no supiera-oh, no lo puedo creer son unas per-ver-ti-das- deletreo lo ultimo

-no es eso, tu nos hiciste pensar mal, aquí solo somos niñas casta y puras sin ninguna perversión-dijo Tenten matándose de la risa por lo que acababa de decir al igual que las demás

-ya saben amigas, que en mi familia son muy tradicionales-comento mordazmente

-sí, me imagino a Shikamaru diciendo "que problemático"-Hinata lo imito con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de aburrimiento haciendo que las chicas se carcajearan

-te pasas Hina-dijo Temari dando una nalgada a Hinata

-Ei si no compras, no mallugues-Hinata se sobo la parte afectada y una vez más se mataron de risa las chicas

-vámonos que ya va a tocar la campana-Sakura se levantó de la mesa siendo seguida por las demás

Hinata se encontraba camino a la sala de profesores, ya que Iruka-sensei le había pedido de favor que llevara algunos papeles, al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente hasta que escucho que le decían pase, cuando entro y se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba ahí no era ni mas ni menos que Namikaze-sensei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios -sensei, aquí les traigo unos papeles-decía al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la mesa donde el estaba sentado Naruto que estaba revisando unos documentos se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz sensual, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrar la cara de su alumna a escasos centímetros de su cara, lo único que le paso por la mente fue….

_Continuara…._ _Que les pareció, dejen su comentario y díganme que creen que pensó Naruto, me gustaría saber lo que piensan, bueno me voy cuídense, se despide Crayola94_ _15 de diciembre del 2011_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, si ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero no había tenido internet, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten! :D_

_Había olvidado, Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces _

_._

_._

_._

_Resumen: Lo quedo mirando fíjate, él se sintió expuesto, solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ella lo miraba de una forma lasciva-q-que h-hace a-aquí s-señorita H-Hyuuga- tartamudeo pensando que si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes lo hubiera encontrado como dios lo trajo al mundo, ella sonrió mientras se desanudaba la corbata y avanzaba hacia el –sensei, no cree que hace mucho calor-_

_._

_._

_._

_Anteriormente en mi pequeña pervertida_

_Hinata se encontraba camino a la sala de profesores, ya que Iruka-sensei le había pedido de favor que llevara algunos papeles, al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente hasta que escucho que le decían pase, cuando entro y se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba ahí no era ni más ni menos que Namikaze-sensei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios -sensei, aquí les traigo unos papeles-decía al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la mesa donde él estaba sentado. _

_Naruto que estaba revisando unos documentos se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz sensual, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrar la cara de su alumna a escasos centímetros de su cara, lo único que le paso por la mente fue…,_ ponerla boca bajo sobre sus piernas y darles unas nalgadas por insolente.

Pero prefirió tomarle de los hombros y hacerla a un lado y levantarse de su asiento, - señorita Hyuuga ¿que pretende?- pregunto Naruto al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, estaba atónito, no esperaba estar tan cerca de su alumna, no es que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero para el simplemente era una niña, bueno, una niña muy bien proporcionada y atractiva.

-¡yo!- con una sonrisa discreta- nada simplemente quería ver sus ojos de cerca, realmente son lindos.

- gracias por el cumplido y por los papeles señorita Hyuuga, ¿pero no se supone que aún tiene clases?- atajo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-¡sí!, pero aquí entre nos, las clases de Iruka-sensei son un poco aburridas- Hinata le contesto mirándolo fíjame a los ojos

-mm, lo entiendo pero no es bueno que falte a su clase-reprendió Naruto

-está bien, nos vemos después- sonrió pícaramente y agito su mano en señal de despedida

Cuando Hinata ya había salido de la sala, Naruto se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiro profundamente, se dejó caer en la silla y murmuro-por cuanto más soportare esto- y continúo con su trabajo

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata entro a su clase con una sonrisa discreta que no pasó desapercibida por Temari, esa sonrisa significaba algo y ella le haría hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la sala de maestros**

-Iruka ¿quiero preguntarte algo?-

-si Naruto, dime- Iruka dejo los papeles que estaba revisando y le puso atención a su ex alumno

-ya sabes que es mi segundo día de trabajo y tú también impartes clases a los alumnos de segundo ¿me puedes decir de quien cuidarme?-pregunto

-veamos-se rasco el mentón-mm esta este chico Kiba, es muy revoltoso, y siempre se la pasa hablando en clases, no entrega tareas pero al fin de cuentas es un buen chico, también esta esté Tobi que es un payaso y junto con Kiba, para que te digo, de las chicas están Tayuya que es un poco temperamental y se la pasa peleando con Kiba y esta chica Temari que es un poco peleonera pero todos son excelentes alumnos

-gracias Iruka-agradeció un poco extrañado ya que por un instante esperaba escuchar alguna queja de Hyuuga

-de nada Naruto-contesto tras regresar su atención a los papeles

-y que tal te va con Shizune-dijo cambiando de tema

-¿Q-qué? Mejor ponte a trabajar- lo dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la salida**

-Hey Hina nos vas a decir el porqué de esa sonrisa al entrar a la clase de Iruka-sensei- Temari pregunto deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a frente con Hinata

-por nada en especial-dijo pasando al lado de Temari

-no te hagas, te conozco muy bien, y sé que esa sonrisa significa algo-

-qué tal si vamos por …-

-vale, vale, ya entendí-la corto Temari

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al otro día **

Naruto saco un cono de huevo y lo puso sobre su escritorio, sus alumnos lo mirando con una incógnita en la cabeza

-por sus caras noto que no saben lo que vamos a hacer-apunto lo obvio

-no se supone que es clase de anatomía- Tobi hablo-que nos piensa enseñar a cocinar -

-Ei Tayuya te van a enseñar a cocinar-grito en son de burla Kiba

-cállate perro callejero, que cocino mejor que tu madre-contrarresto Tayuya

-oye no insultes a tu sueg.., mi mama-grito Kiba ofendido

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la clase_ "lo sabía, los dos son el uno para el otro" "no manches, si son novios" "ya sabía que esas miradas significaban algo"_

-que bien guardadito te lo tenías Tayuya-comento Temari

-ya quisiera ese perro sarnoso-respondió Tayuya mirando mal a Kiba ¬¬

-silencio clase-les llamo la atención Naruto–Kiba y Tayuya arreglen sus problemas amoroso en otro momento- lo miro a los dos que solo se sonrojaron

-lo que van a hacer es cuidar de estos huevos-tomo un huevo en su mano- como si fueran sus propios hijos, además vale la mitad de su calificación- advirtió- para que no se pasen de listos, estos huevos tienen una seña particular que les he puesto, así que me daré cuenta inmediatamente si rompieron su huevo y trataron de reemplazarlo-

-Sensei-levanto la mano Sakura

-sí, señorita Haruno-Naruto le dio la palabra

-podremos ponerle caritas y ropita a nuestros huevos-pregunto con estrellas en los ojos

-claro que sí, eso dependerá del ingenio de cada uno de ustedes-respondió Naruto

-y podemos ponerle nombre-pregunto un emocionado Tobi

-claro que sí- dijo mirando al grupo- estarán formados en parejas, que serán al azar, serán una chica con un chico, aquí en mi mano tengo los nombres de cada uno de los chicos, así que las chicas harán una fila y una por una tomara un papelito e inmediatamente se irán con el chico que les haya tocado-

Las chicas se formaron y la primera fue Temari, tomo su papelito y lo desenrollo lentamente

Las demás chicas esperaban ansiosas por saber quién era el padre

Temari cuando por fin desenrollo el papelito completamente y leyó el nombre, lo único que pudo hacer es poner una cara de espanto, luego arrugo el papelito en sus manos-muy bien-y se dirigió a su pareja

Tobi al ver que Temari se dirigió hacia el –yes-grito mientras flexionaba sus manos a cada lado de su cintura hacia atrás.

-idiota-murmuro Temari ya a lado de Tobi

La siguiente fue Ino que desenrollo con rapidez el papelito y sonrió al ver el nombre, inmediatamente corrió a Sai-vas a hacer padre- grito emocionada para después abrazarlo

-sí, soy tan feliz- Sai le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió felizmente

A Naruto y sus alumnos les resbalo una gota por la sien

Tenten tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo y cuando leyó el nombre se dirigió a Shino

Shino solo asintió aprobatoriamente

Matsuri tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo muy nerviosa y cuando lo leyó sonrió ya que le había tocado con Chouji, se dirigió a Chouji y este sonrió con una bolsa de patatas en sus manos

Tayuyá tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo rápidamente y cuando vio el nombre-me toco con el perro callejero-decía al tiempo que se dirigía a Kiba

-no te preocupes Tayuya, tendrás un lindo perrito callejero-sonrió perrunamente Kiba

Tayuyá lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le pego en la cabeza.

Y siguieron pasaron las demás chicas hasta que le tocó el turno a Hinata, que tomo el papelito y al desenrollarlo completamente se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco, lo miro extrañada –Namikaze-sensei ¿porque mi papelito esta en blanco?- pregunto

-ah sí, lo había olvidado, a las chicas que les toque un papelito en blanco serán madres solteras, ya que hay más mujeres que hombres en este grupo-explico Naruto

La siguiente fue Honoka, que tomo su papelito y al leer el nombre sonrió ya que le toco con Lee que era divertido y le caía muy bien, se dirigió a Lee–nuestro hijo crecerá con la llama de la juventud-sonrió con su pulgar arriba

La última fue Sakura quien tomo el único papelito que quedaba, lo desenrollo para ver que era madre soltera

-maldito me abandono con un hijo y peor aún no sé quién es el padre-dramáticamente dijo Sakura

Todos los del salón se mataron de risa

-bien ahora que todos saben quién es su pareja...

-que no entiende que soy madre soltera-reclamo Sakura

-bien, también las solteras, tendrán que traer a su hijo todos los días, tengamos o no clases, cada vez que tengamos clases hare una revisión de cómo van sus huevos, y no olviden a sus hijos ya que si no lo traen tendrán inasistencia-

-¿alguna duda?-pregunto Naruto a su clase -bueno pueden pasar a traer su huevo-

Después de eso Naruto siguió con su clase

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hinata y sus amigas iban platicando del nombre que llevaría sus huevos

-Tobi ya decidió que se llamara Tobito- dijo Temari rodando los ojos-se rompió la cabeza pensando-

-el mío se llamara Sasuko será una hermosa niña- una emocionada Sakura

-mi hijo se llamara Yahiko, Shino dejo que lo decidiera-dijo Tenten

-mi hijo se llamara Hinato-dijo Hinata mientras alzaba su brazo-¿y el tuyo como se llamara Ino?-

-aún no sabemos, pero estoy segura que será un nombre lindo- dijo Ino con mirada ensoñadora

-¿cómo se llamara tu hijo Tayuya?-pregunto Sakura algo curiosa

-Sharon- contesto algo aburrida

Atrás de ella se escucha una voz escandalosa –ya se el nombre, será Takiba- dijo Kiba eufórico

Y sus cinco amigas gritaron en coro -**que lindo, te tomo en cuenta-**

-Cállense pendejas- dijo Tayuya molesta

Enfrente de Hinata se paró un chico de cabello gris hasta los hombros y ojos chocolate

- Hinata-san, puedo hablar contigo a solas- decía el chico algo tímido

-Lo siento Sora, lo que me tengas que decir lo pueden escuchar ellas-contesto Hinata

-te quiero invitar a tomar un café después de la escuela- dijo Sora algo nervioso

-perdona por lo que te voy a decir Sora, pero no me interesa salir contigo, con permiso-contesto Hinata retomando su camino ya que ese chico desde que entro a primero no había día que no le preguntara lo mismo, recuerda que al principio fue amable diciéndole no, pero al parecer el chico no entendía ni con un rotundo ¡No!

- hasta haya voló tu cabeza- dijo Sakura para intentar aligerar el ambiente -espérenme chicas- gritaba Sakura mientras corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a sus amigas que ya estaban muy lejos

- te vas arrepentir- susurro con voz amenazadora Sora- tu serás la que me venga a rogar después- y después se rio maniáticamente

Los chicos alrededor solo les resbalo una gota por la sien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se sorprendió ya que Hinata no le hizo alguna insinuación o lo miro fijamente como en las demás clases y muy en el fondo se sintió un poco aliviado.

Cuando salió del salón poco después de sus alumnos pudo notar que no muy lejos se encontraba Hinata y sus amigas y enfrente de ella un chico que identifico como un alumno de su otra clase, los vio unos segundos parados y luego Hinata paso por su lado, para luego ver a su alumno reírse como un maniaco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la salida**

-tú te llevas a Sharon-ordeno autoritariamente Tayuya

-ya te dije que es Takiba-reclamo Kiba porque no le gustaba ese nombre, y también porque su hijo era niño no niña

-lo que sea, pero llévatelo- dijo Tayuya con una mano en la cintura y con la otra agitándola en el aire para decirle que se fuera

-pero hoy tengo entrenamiento de futbol-tratando recapacitar a Tayuya

-y que, yo tengo que salir con mis amigas, a parte yo lo tuve las demás clases-dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-además no te estoy preguntando si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando-y apunto con su dedo sobre el pecho de Kiba

-está bien, tu ganas. Pero mañana te lo llevas tu-se resignó Kiba

- lo pensare, hasta luego-dijo dándole la espalda a Kiba para quedar frente a sus amigas

- y que paso con el beso, ya parecen matrimonio feliz-Temari dijo burlonamente cuando Kiba ya se había ido

-aquí entre nos, sinceramente ¿te gusta kiba?-Hinata pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-no sé de qué hablan –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-no finjas, si bien que se nota que te gusta-le pico las costillas Ino

-mi relación con kiba es de ama a perro-

-ósea que quieres ser la dueña de su corazoncito– dijo Sakura haciendo un corazón en el aire con sus dedos índices

-déjese de pendejadas, a mí no me gusta ese idiota cara de perro- Tayuya frunció el ceño

-bueno chicas Sai y yo nos vamos cuídense- dijo Ino alzando una mano en son de despido

-claro, pórtense bien, y si se portan mal usen condón- dijo Temari con una sonrisa pervertida

-seguiré tu consejo- dijo Ino guiñándole el ojo y sacando la lengua para luego correr a la entrada donde estaba Sai esperándola

-yo también me voy tengo que cambiar a mi hijo- Sakura dijo antes de caminar a la salida

De repente se escucha una voz chillona detrás de ellas

-mi amor, ya vine por Tobito-dijo Tobi en un tono paternal

-a claro mi cielo- dándole un golpe en la cabeza- aquí esta Tobito, te lo encargo mucho-

-claro, claro-dijo agarrando con mucho cuidado el huevo

-cuidadito lo rompes porque te rompo los hue..-

-si ya entendí-la corto-por lo menos un besito de despedida-dijo levantado los labios pidiendo un besito

-toma esto- haciendo una seña algo obscena ..l.

-Oigan chicas no se les antoja un helado- Hinata hablo cuando Tobi se fue

-por mí, no hay ningún inconveniente. ¿Y tú que dices Tayuya?- pregunto Temari

-¿o le tienes que pedir permiso a kiba? – Hinata le pregunto burlonamente a Tayuya

- oh, con una p… ma… que no me gusta ese hijo de su mama, y huérfano de padre, y porque le voy a pedir permiso, si ni a mi madre le pido que me mantiene,…-

-ya entendimos vamos por el helado-interrumpió Temari

-si claro.-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Tayuya un poco molesta porque no la dejaron terminar

Y así Hinata, Temari y Tayuya empezaron a caminar a la salida del instituto cuando tres chicas con uniforme de otro instituto se pararon frente a ellas haciendo que pararan su caminar

-¿quién de ustedes es Hinata?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro hasta media espalda amarrado en la punta y ojos negros que las veía con una mirada de muérete perra.

-¿y para que lo quieres saber?- pregunto Temari cruzándose de brazos

- quiero saber quién es la zorra que anda con mi novio-contesto mirando despectivamente a Temari de pies a cabeza

¿Zorra?, já, no de vicio se había mantenido virgen hasta ahora, es más ni ha tenido su primer novio para que una **pendeja **le viniera a decir así sin habérselo ganado.

-mira "señorita", para empezar no se quien es tu novio, en segunda cuando me has visto zorreando, yo que sepa ni me conocías y en tercero vete por donde viniste y déjanos de estar molestando- dijo un poco molesta Hinata

-hay mamacita, por lo visto te vino el saco- se burló la pelinegra

-pues por la pinta, te queda mejor a ti- Tayuya le dijo

-vamos chicas, no soy ninguna callejera para estar gritando como verdulera en la calle- y empezó caminar Hinata

-¿Qué así lo vas a dejar?, si te está insultando-le reclamo Tayuya a Hinata

Hinata paso a lado de la chica, pero este acto fue como si le hubiesen pateado el trasero, la chica frunció el ceño y justo cuando Hinata pasaba a su lado, la jalo del brazo bruscamente para mirarla de frente y soltarle una cachetada.

-A mí ninguna pendeja me ignora-la pelinegra dijo molesta

-"que pendeja…"-Tayuya que ya estaba por saltar sobre la chica grito

Hinata se tocó la mejilla y cerró los ojos, la chica se burló frente a ella y muy cínicamente le pregunta- ¿te dolió?, o me vas a decir que ya vas a llorar bua bua- finalizando con una risa

-ja, firmaste tu sentencia- y con el puño cerrado le soltó un golpe directo a la nariz

Temari y Tayuya se quedaron perplejas, nunca pensaron que Hinata respondería así

-No mames que buen chingadazo- agitando las manos decía Tayuya

-vamos Kin, no te dejes- decía una chica de cabello azul animando a la pelinegra

La chica se levantó quedando en posición sentada y se pasó la mano por la nariz y al mirar su mano se dio cuenta que su nariz sangraba inmediatamente se paró y se lanzó encima de Hinata agarrándola del cabello, ya que estaban en el suelo Kin intentaba azotar la cabeza de Hinata contra el suelo.

-hinataaa-grito preocupada Temari

Hinata con toda la fuerza que tenía, la volteo quedando ahora sobre ella

-no te preocupes Temari, ya no soy la misma niñita chillona que conociste. Ahora me se defender-decía a la vez que la inmovilizaba y le dejaba caer golpe tras golpe

Kin después de uno que otro golpe, la logro tirar y le soltó un golpe directo a la boca a su oponente.

- así demuéstramelo – dijo Kin poniendo más fuerza al siguiente golpe

Esta pelea se había vuelto todo un espectáculo, alumnos de todos los grupo formaban un circulo alrededor de ellas tomando video y fotografías de las chicas peleando que se jalaban del pelo, se mentían golpes con puño cerrado y que por el uniforme que llevaban dejaban ver su ropa interior a cualquier pervertido, mientras se escuchaba en coro "no te dejes Hinata" de un lado, y por el otro "pártele la madre a Hinata" y de parte de dos chicas se escuchaba "no te dejes Kin".

Mientras Kakuzo del último año gritaba -hagan sus apuestas por Hinata o Kin-al tiempo que se escuchaba a varios alumno gritando-yo voy por Hinata-sama y yo por Kin-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el estacionamiento de la escuela**

Naruto estaba abriendo la cajuela de su auto, cuando a su espalda escucho

-sensei, sensei, ayúdeme- con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba una asustada Tenten

-¿pero qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado Naruto agarrándola por los hombros

-es que…es que.. Hina- decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

- no entiendo, dímelo más despacio-pacientemente la incito a decirle lo que le pasaba

-Hinata-dijo por fin

-¿qué le paso a Hinata?- pregunto preocupado

- venga conmigo- jalándole del brazo Tenten empezó a correr en dirección a la pelea

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la pelea**

-parece que Kin necesita ayuda – Sasame se acercaba hacia donde estaba la pelea mientras se tronaba los dedos

-un momento, la pelea es uno a uno. Si quieres entrometerte primero tendrás que vencerme-Temari dijo tirando con brusquedad su mochila al suelo

- tranquila Temari, déjame a mi esta p.t. barata- dijo Tayuya despectiva quien estaba preparada desde un principio

-ja, te hare tragar tu palabras, sotaca- Sasame dijo dando especial énfasis a lo ultimo

-ya lo veremos, zorra-le dijo al tiempo que le daba el primer golpe

-entonces, la otra es mía- Temari se dirigió caminando hacía la peli azul mientras se arremangaba su suéter

-pues si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás perra- dijo la peli azul- soy Chiaki, la que te partirá la ca…- no termino de hablar pues un puño se impactó en su cara

- mejor cierra la boca y comienza a pelear-sonriendo Temari siguió con lo suyo

-ja, es que es una… bocona… solo alardea… de lo que no… sabe hacer- decía Tayuya entre golpe y golpe que le daba a la chica que se encontraba bajo ella con varios golpes a pesar de que la pelea acababa de comenzar

-amorcito pártele la madre – decía Tobi apoyando a Temari que de un momento a otro había llegado- tu hijo y yo estamos orgullosos de ti- Temari lo volteo a ver un segundo y en esa pequeña distracción la peli azul aprovecho para darle un golpe directo a la cara.

-hija de tu p.t. madre ya te cargo la chingada- grito Temari dando un golpe tras otro

-Kiba, tu vieja se está peleando- le grito Tobi mientras veía como Kiba se iba acercando poco a poco al tumulto de gente

-Tayuyaaaa- grito Kiba preocupado

-¿qué es todo esto?- confuso Naruto miraba a varios alumnos del instituto gritar formando un círculo, cuando salió de su estupor se acercó a la rueda y con voz firme dijo-apártense-los jóvenes al escucharlo pararon en seco y le abrieron el paso a su sensei, Naruto al notar a tres de sus alumnas solo frunció el ceño.

Hinata estaba encima de Kin a punto de darle el golpe final, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su abdomen para alzarla con mucha facilidad

- suéltame imbécil-decía Hinata intentando zafarse de los brazos de quien sea que fuera, para seguir con lo había empezado esa tarada-que no ves que ya casi termino-

-más respeto señorita Hyuuga- susurro en su oído Naruto

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y en lo único que pudo pensar fue…..

_CONTINUARA…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_TOMA FALSA_

_Naruto que estaba revisando unos documentos se sorprendió al escuchar una voz tan chillona, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrar la cara de su alumno a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo único que le paso por la mente fue "y este pendejo que se cree" _

_Estaba Tobi con una peluca tipo Hinata y maquillado como una prosti….._

_-sensei me puede aceptar mi tarea mañana, es que hoy se me olvido- dijo imitando la voz chillona de chica que antes había utilizado_

_-Tobi retírate de mí vista de inmediato, si no quieres que te rompa la cara-advirtió Naruto con el ceño fruncido_

_-Está bien sensei- dijo con su voz masculina de siempre, mientras se retiraba murmuro- maldito Kiba, me dijo que funcionaria-_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Espero y les haya gustado. Lo prometido es deuda y como pidióNamikaze-Tomoyo este capítulo es más largo, y quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y sobre todo a Dark kurogane, Mitorolas, hinamel, ferduran,Minna-Chan15 , carlita SVT, celestita, Daisuke Haoru, LuLy, sole potter, Namikaze-Tomoyo por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta historia(pervertidos). Una cosa más la clase que imparte Naruto será anatomía y crecimiento y desarrollo humano

Pd. dejen sus comentarios si le gusta o no (así o mas obligados XP)

FELIZ AÑO 2012 Y AHORA SI YA PUEDO DECIR 2012

Se despide de ustedes Crayola 94

06 de enero del 2012


End file.
